Generally described, computing devices can be used to exchange data via a communication network. In one embodiment, mobile computing devices utilize a wireless communication network provided by a wireless service provider to facilitate the exchange of information in accordance with one or more wireless communication protocols. For example, a wireless service provider can maintain a wireless communication network in which a set of user devices are configured to exchange information in accordance with a second generation wireless communication protocol, such as the Global System for Mobile Communication wireless communication protocol (“GSM”). In another example, the wireless service provider can also maintain another wireless communication network in which user devices are configured to exchange information in accordance with a third generation or fourth generation wireless communication protocol such as the Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (“WCDMA”) or Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) wireless communication protocols. In the above example, the wireless communication networks of the wireless service provider may or may not share common network components.
Illustratively, a service quality of a wireless communication network can be described based on attributes of communication provided by the wireless communication network or experienced by the user device customer of the wireless service provider. For example, a mobile-based quality of service (“QoS”) can include a metric that represents bandwidth of data communication provided by a wireless communication network to one or more user devices. Such a QoS metric can represent the overall service quality of the wireless communication network. However, while a general QoS may represent service quality of a wireless communication network, it may not represent quality of individual user experience using one or more specific services on user devices connected to the wireless communication network.